Flying drones are becoming more prevalent. Drones may include any unmanned aircraft or self-driving vehicles. Drones may take on many different configurations. An exemplary drone may include a multi-propeller helicopter configuration or an airplane configuration. Drones may range in size from palm-sized to several feet or larger. Drones may be utilized for their ability to take off and land in small spaces. Drones may also be capable of carrying small amounts of cargo and may provide remote sensor information. As the regulation of flying drones becomes more defined, drones are likely to have an increased role in society and commerce.
To facilitate commercial viability, drone routing systems may be configured to safely and efficiently route drones. Unmanned land-based or aerial vehicles may be useful for delivering and collecting consumer goods, distributing goods to resellers, repair services, moving people between locations, and emergency applications. A broad and diverse range of factors may be relevant in determining optimal drone paths with respect to physical obstacles, environmental conditions, fuel costs, and drone objectives. Relevant factors may be predetermined, static, or dynamic, e.g., evolving over time. It may be desirable to provide centralized drone routing based on a variety of relevant factors. It may also be desirable to provide a drone and autonomous vehicle routing marketplace, where fleet operators can effectively leverage their resources while optimizing revenue or profit.